


Marvel Ficlets

by spelldaggered



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Hurt Tony Stark, Major Character Injury, Whump, Worried Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spelldaggered/pseuds/spelldaggered
Summary: A collection of Marvel whump ficlets focused solely on Peter & Tony and their Iconic™ irondad/spiderson dynamic.





	Marvel Ficlets

Prompt: _A character is badly hurt, and it’s unlikely or uncertain that help will arrive in time. The person with them is frantic and upset, trying to do whatever they can to help the situation. The whumpee, painstakingly gathering the last of their energy, reaches out and wipes their friend’s tears away._

* * *

 “Please, please, Mr Stark, tell me what to do, what do I need to do?”

Peter’s hands fluttered uselessly over Tony, unsure of what would be best. He’d already asked Karen to call for backup, but they’d split up across a huge radius today, and the rest of the team were probably miles away.

“Hey, kid, don’t, don’t worry,” Tony managed to say through gritted teeth, looking up at his anxious protege with a soft expression, despite the pain he was in.

“No, I am, I am worrying, I need to- I need to fix this,” Peter continued, looking agonised.

“Here, help me up a little,” Tony asked, and Peter obliged, gently pulling his mentor up until he was a little more seated, his head resting against Peter’s arm.

“Does that make it easier?” Peter asked, and the earnest hope in his voice broke Tony’s heart.

“No, I just… I thought it would be more comfortable,” said Tony.

Peter saw the unspoken apology in his face and he groaned a little, scrunching his eyes shut to try and keep in the tears. This wasn’t about him.

“There must be something I can do,” he said helplessly, furious that his voice was breaking. “You can’t- I can’t-”

“It’s okay, buddy, I was on borrowed time anyway.”

“But there’s so much we- I need you for still,” Peter said, and the first sob broke free, as it became harder to ignore the truth.

“Hey, hey,” Tony protested, raising an unsteady hand to Peter’s cheek. “Listen. I finally achieved everything I wanted to.”

Peter blinked at him through his tears, but only started crying harder at the sheer pride in Tony’s dulling eyes in that moment.

“Tony, please.” He couldn’t lose anyone else.

“You’ll be fine, Peter,” Tony said, moving his thumb to wipe away his tears, before letting his arm drop again. “I promise. You’ll be great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts/requests are always open over at [spelldaggered.tumblr.com](http://spelldaggered.tumblr.com) for any ficlet you want to see - thanks for reading!


End file.
